Sólo es Malfoy
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: (OS) De cómo Rose Weasley descubrió que se había enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy, el chico Slytherin que podía ser un completo idiota o un completo encanto cuando quería / Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"


**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de una tal JK Rowling.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"**_

* * *

Rose Weasley-Granger entró a la biblioteca y a paso apresurado se dirigió hacia una mesa vacia al fondo y se sentó.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, disfrutando de la calma y el silencio que habían en la estancia. Había tenido que ocultarse allí—aunque se pasaba gran parte del tiempo allí, de todos modos—porque el idiota de Scorpius Malfoy se había ido a sentar en la mesa de los Gryffindor—un Slytherin sentado en la mesa de su casa enemiga, que escandaloso hubiera sido aquello en los años escolares de sus padres, pero ahora últimamente se respetaba poco esa regla tácita—y empezó a molestarla.

Rose se enderezó en la silla y decidió comenzar con su ensayo para Herbología.

 _No me vendrá mal adelantarme_ pensó.

Cuando termino los dos pergaminos, dejó escapar un suspiro debido al cansancio, cuando oyó una voz susurrandole en su oído que le hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Suspirando por mi, Weasley?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. No necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba; sólo había una persona en todo Hogwarts con el ego tan grande.

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy— respondió la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo quiero— aseguró él con una sonrisa pícara mientras se sentaba frente a ella, que comenzaba a revisar sus libros para ver cuales eran sus tareas pendientes.

—¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?— volvió a preguntar Scorpius, como lo había hecho en el Gran Comedor. Rose había tenido que terminar su cena a toda prisa e irse sólo para descansar de la charla del ojiazul.

—No— negó.

—Vamos, te divertirás.

—Lo dudo.

—Oye, Rose, ¿me haces un favor y traduces esto, por favor? Soy un desastre en Runas— le dijo él al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un pergamino que tenía runas algo desprolijas, de seguro escritas por él.

—¡Tú ni siquiera tienes clase de Runas, Malfoy!— señalo molesta.

—Claro que lo estoy, me siento al fondo de todo y siempre me ignoras— replicó Scorpius, con un falso tono de reproche y aunque Rose sabía que estaba mintiendo, empezó a traducirlo porque sabía que él no dejaría de molestarla hasta que lo hiciera.

Lo termino fácilmente en un par de minutos, gracias al libro.

—Sal en una cita conmigo— leyó Rose en voz alta, ante la cara sonriente del rubio. Ella casi sonrió. Casi.

—¿Qué dices, roja?— preguntó.

 _Vete a la mierda, Malfoy_ , quisó decir, pero se calló.

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada. El chico era realmente guapo. Tenía un rostro fino y puntiagudo de tez pálida, elegante cabello rubio y ojos azules, que solían ser fríos cuando se enfadaba o trataba con alguien que no le agradaba, pero sin embargo, ahora la miraban con expectación

—Si te digo que si, ¿qué haremos?— inquirió Rose y cuando él iba a responder, levantó la mano para callarlo—¡No, espera! Déjame adivinar. Iremos a Hogsmeade y me llevarás al salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Rose nunca había ido a aquel lugar pero James si y le había contado como era: pequeño, caluroso y lleno de lazos rosas—y querubines dorados, si era San Valentín—. La idea no le apetecía, especialmente si era con Malfoy.

—Claro que no, eso es tan poco original— se defendió el rubio, luciendo un poco ofendido.

—¿Si te digo que si dejarás de molestarme?— preguntó ella. Estaba cansandose de él, llevaba pidiendole una cita desde el año pasado. Y debía admitir que el chico se había esforzado escribiendo la petición en runas antiguas, aunque la letra estuviera un poco desprolija.

—Si, seguro— dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada. Sabía que había ganado.

—Bien— aceptó con un suspiro resignado—. Pero en fin de semana, estoy ocupada en la semana

—Como desees. Luego te digo cuando será. Lo que haremos será una sorpresa— dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba y sorpresivamente se acercó a ella y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse corriendo, ignorando el regaño de la bibliotecaria.

 _¿Salir con Malfoy? ¿En qué rayos me metí?_

* * *

Pasó una semana hasta que Scorpius por fin le habló sobre su cita pendiente.

Habían anunciado que el sabádo habría una visita a Hogsmeade. Así que el viernes él se había acercado a la hora del desayuno y se había sentado con total libertad junto a ella. Los demás Gryffindor ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del Slytherin en la mesa, así que nadie le prestó atención.

—Buen día, Rose.

—Hola, Malfoy— respondió Rose, concentrandose en su desayuno. Había heredado aquello de su padre, de seguro, a juzgar por la manera en que su padre solía decir "cuanto extrañaba Hogwarts y su magnifica comida".

Ella oyó al rubio bufar.

—¿Volvimos a los apellidos, Weasley? ¿Es por qué no vine a a desayunar contigo como todos los días?— preguntó él y la pelirroja se rió.

—No extrañaba tu presencia y de hecho nunca fue solicitada— respondió y luego dió un mordisco a su tostada.

—Auch. Estaba planeando nuestra cita.

—¿Durante dos semanas? Vaya, Malfoy, espero que sea un viaje montada en dragón hacia la mejor biblioteca del mundo— replicó Rose en tono burlón y se rió.

—¿Dónde está la mejor biblioteca del mundo?— inquirió Scorpius con una ceja levantada.

—La biblioteca Beinecke, en New Haven, Connecticut , es una de las mejores bibliotecas muggles— explicó.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres— respondió entonces con una sonrisa amplia y franca.

—Bromeaba. Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

—Podría serlo.

—Calláte.

—No te volveré a hablar todo el día de hoy, si me das un beso— respondió él y varios Gryffindor se giraron para verlos y oír la respuesta de Rose. Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rojas de la verguenza y negó con la cabeza.

—Como quieras. Debo irme, no querré llegar tarde a clase— dijo mientras se levantaba y le guiñó un ojo.

El resto del día no habló con él y en la noche no lo vió en la cena en el Gran Comedor, lo que le pareció un poco extraño porque—debía ser franca consigo misma—extrañaba un poco su molesto parloteo.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó nerviosa pensando que despúes del desayuno tendría una cita con Scorpius Malfoy. Pese al extraño hormigueo que sentía en su estómago al pensar en ello, intentó actuar normal cuando él vino y se sentó a su lado, como era habitual.

—¿Esperando con ansias nuestra cita, Weasley?

Rose no pudo evitar notar las miradas de algunos curiosos al oír al rubio, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarlas y respondió con lo más mordaz que se le ocurrió.

—Vaya, Malfoy, por un momento creí que te describías a ti mismo— Scorpius se rió junto a ella, parecía de un humor increíblemente bueno.

Al terminar el desayuno, Rose fue a cambiarse por algo más cómodo. Se pusó unos jeans y zapatillas, con un abrigo y un gorro de lana.

—¿Estás lista?— dijo Scorpius cuando la vió y le ofreció su brazo. La pelirroja vió que llevaba una mochila verde colgada del otro brazo, aunque no preguntó la razón. Rose dudó pero aceptó y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Le parecía extraña la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Lo único que le molestaba eran las miradas de todos, probablemente pensando en la disparatada pareja que eran. Una Gryffindor con un Slytherin.

Pensó en que haría su padre si los viera. Probablemente armaría un enorme jaleo, los separaría e intentaría avalanzarse sobre Scorpius. Sin varita, a lo muggle.

Si, sonaba como algo que él haría, pero por suerte no estaba por aquí ahora.

—¿Voy vestida adecuadamente?— preguntó la joven Weasley, medio en broma, medio en serio. No es que le importará verse bien para Malfoy, claro que no.

—Para este clima, si, pero te verías preci... te verías bien con cualquier cosa.

Rose se sonrojó. No era una tonta, había notado que a Scorpius casi se le escapa un "preciosa". Una parte en lo profundo de ella se alegró. Sólo un poco.

Controlate, pensó Rose, sólo es Malfoy.

—¿A dónde vamos?— inquirió ella, con curiosidad luego de un buen rato en silencio. No muy lejos, divisó la Casa de los Gritos y aunque sabía la verdad detrás de los aullidos que salían de la casa gracias a que su padre le había contado la historia, no le gustaría acercarse demasiado. A su padre se le había escapado que, de hecho, si hubo un asesinato allí—su mamá lo oyó y lo regaño, para luego mandar a Rose a dormir—.

—Paciencia, Weasley.

—¿No vamos a la Casa de los Gritos, verdad? Porque si vamos allí, dejame decirte que no es el lugar más apropiado para una cita.

—¿Asustada?— dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Ella rodó los ojos.

Para desagrado de Rose se fueron acercando cada vez más a la casa, aunque debía admitir que se sorprendió cuando vió que la rodeaban e iban hacia el patio trasero, donde había un enorme lago.

Scorpius sacó su varita y con un sólo movimiento lo congelo por completo. Soltó delicadamente el brazo de Rose y abrió su mochila, revelando dos pares de patines.

Rose le miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Vamos a patinar?

—Si— respondió el rubio y lo dijo con tanta seguridad y emoción que Rose pensó que quizás él ya lo había hecho.

—¿Sabes hacerlo?

—No, nunca lo hice antes, pero será divertido— replicó. Le entregó un par de patines a Rose y comenzó a ponerse los suyos. La chica lo imitó, sin demasiada convicción. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, él le ofreció su mano y ella le miró indecisa pero la tomó.

Una especie de cosquilleo se extendió por su estómago al sentir el suave y caliente tacto de la mano de Scorpius sobre la suya.

 _Sólo es Malfoy, sólo es Malfoy, sólo es Malfoy_ volvió a repetirse Rose.

Se acercaron al lago y comenzaron a patinar, a ritmo lento al principio y a medida que discurría el tiempo iban tomando más confianza, aunque eso no evito que se cayeran un par de veces y se ayudarán mutuamente a levantarse entre risas y bromas.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido y en algún momento Scorpius se fue alejando de la improvisada pista hasta que tocaron la nieve y propuso comer algo. Para el asombro de Rose, él comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila y fue sacando empanadas y jugo de calabaza.

Ambos comieron en silencio, ocasionalmente roto por alguna broma y cuando terminaron decidieron ir a las tiendas del pueblo antes de que tuvieran que irse de nuevo a Hogwarts. Pasaron por Honeydukes—donde Scorpius pagó algunos de los dulces de Rose, aunque ella insistió en que no quería que lo hiciera y que pagaría con su dinero— y se encontraron con Albus en la tienda de bromas Zonko, aunque lo dejo solos luego de un rato.

Cuando volvieron al castillo, Scorpius comenzó con sus habituales preguntas:

—¿Qué tal ese beso ahora, Weasley?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, dudando. ¿Quería hacerlo? Rayos, si. Era Scorpius Malfoy, un chico que podía ser un completo idiota o un completo encanto—aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos a él—cuando quería y quería salir con ella desde hace dos años. Y era guapo. Muchisímo.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y la miró esperando su respuesta, pero a la pelirroja se le aceleró la respiración y sólo pudo atinar a asentir. El rubio sonrió antes de poner las manos en su cintura, juntar sus labios y besarla de manera suave.

Ella no se esperaba que fuera de esa manera, había creído que sería más... ansioso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero no, el movimiento era delicado y sabía al chocolate de Honeydukes que habían compartido en el camino.

Cuando se separon, él seguía sonriente. Algunos estudiantes miraban la escena con poco disimulo, pero poco le importó.

—Te dije que te divertirías.

Rose negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía divertida y esta vez ella lo besó.

Las piezas encajaron para Rose. No era sólo Malfoy, era Scorpius. Y se había enamorado de él, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo al principio, aunque pensara que era pura atracción.

Quizás fuera sólo _su_ Malfoy.

Sí, eso suena bien pensó Rose.

Rose Weasley se había enamorado. Por primera vez. Y que primera vez. Nada más y nada menos que de Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

* * *

 **N/A:** Perdón si me mandé algún dedazo, aunque lo revisé, siempre se me pasa algo.

Les confieso algo: la primera mitad del fic me gustó y la otra no XD pero bueno, esto ha quedado y para ser mi primer fic de Scorse creo que está bien. "No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha" (lo siento, no pude evitarlo).

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier review es bien recibido :)

Besos

Luna.


End file.
